Clash in Rio
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: When a a trip to the local musem ends in disaster. Blu, Jewel and thier amigos get caught up in a war bewtween two ancient factions. It is revealed that both sides are looking for the Levithan, a creature that could change the outcome of the entire war.


Prologue

Luna`s POV

_Earth, it's been around for 4.54 billion years. At least, as far as we know. I can tell you, however its history. Most will tell you that in its early years. Earth was uninhabited due to its hostile, dangerous surface. But I can tell you that this is not the case. Earth has always been inhabited by various creatures of all shapes and sizes. Some came later than others, but someone or something was always there. The first true civilization to grace the surface of this planet was the Omegasevirans._

_They built the oldest strongest empire this planet has ever known. But, like all great empires they eventually fell. But not to the tests of time, or the forces of nature, they destroyed themselves in a long bloody war. _

_It started when the King passed away, his two sons bickered over whom would become the ruler of their kind. Eventually this silly little argument turned into a full scale war between the oldest and the youngest. The youngest son was the favorite of his kind and quickly won their support, casting his elder brother out into the deserts outside of the capital. It was there, that some say the eldest brother __**evolved,**__ by adapting to this new environment. He over a few years changed into what would be the greatest creature of war, the first Tyrannosaurus Rex. _

_He returned to the city in disguise, gathered his key allies. In the desert they changed into the various species of Dinosaurs you know today. But the elder brother knew he needed trusted lieutenants that would help him coordinate battle strategies and act as his personal honor guard. He then molded, out of the sand, the fire of the nearest volcano and the water of the sea the greatest warriors that had ever lived: The first seven Velociraptors. Then, clad in battle armor, they laid siege to their capital._

_The battle that ensued lasted for 10 vicious, bloody years. Then the youngest brother decided that if he couldn't have his father's kingdom. Then no one could. He then (according to legend) brought forth the fires of hell, a swarm of locusts, the power of lightning, and the body of a sea snake. He then ordered his servant to cut out a piece of his heart and then gather the other items and toss them into the sea. _

_That night the servant did as instructed, for the next 3 months, as the war raged on the sea was black. Then from the darkness arose the Leviathan. An unstoppable monster who`s body is so huge its true length was never recorded. This creature destroyed the eldest brother's armies in a single day, and mortally wounded the eldest brother in doing so._

_But the seven Velociraptors survived, and using all their skills forced the Leviathan back into the sea. But in the process, they destroyed most of the kingdom in the battle. The eldest brother died of his wounds, and the youngest brother was decapitated and bisected many times by the Velociraptor warriors. Then his many pieces were thrown from the battlements. The seven Velociraptors then succumbed to their own wounds. But not before leaving a nest of eggs to ensure that their kind survived, and the Omegasevrians retreated to the depths of the planet vowing vengeance._

_Millions of years later, their descendents once again engaged in a great war. This time to free the land from a tyrannical king, a Spinosaurus named Spike. Who had taken the throne from the rightful heir, Rex. He was in fact one the last living descendent of the eldest brother whom had died fighting to reclaim his throne millions of years ago. But this time around there was more Velociraptors to fight against the tyranny which had oppressed the land. Yet sadly, some defied their honorable history and fought for Spike during the war. However the real heroes of this conflict where a group of humans who arrived from 65 million years in the future, they had been transformed into Velociraptors during the trip back in time. We befriended them, and taught them our ways. I grew very close to one in particular..._

_Once again, the Leviathan was raised during the final battle. But history repeated itself once again and a brave group of Velociraptors defeated the creature once again. Rex killed Spike in single combat and reclaimed the throne in the name of freedom._

_After this, me and my friends returned to the present day with our new human friends. But we all could now switch between human and Velociraptor form at will. But we had been followed by unwelcome guests to our new home. _

_Now we search and scour the globe for signs of trouble. Most of my human companions are currently in school and cannot assist us in hunting down those who escaped the final battle in the Cretaceous. But we are always vigilant, small sonic sensors constantly report seismic activities, and we always carry our weapons with us. For we all know one day the Omegasevirans will return and they will want their kingdom back. I don't know if we can win this war, but at the end of the day. When your friends are dead on the floor, blood soaks every inch of your body, and the screams of the wounded remind you of your childhood when your mother's throat was cut open right in front of you. The only thing you can muster is a group hug from your friends and the tiniest amount of hope that it brings, because war is hell and hope is one of the only things that your enemy can't kill. Well…that`s what I used to believe._

Let it be known that this was formerley Storm Clouds, but i believe that starting over will be better for the plotline.

So this will mark the beginning of a new story (if this chapter is successful.)

I`m hoping this will allow me to prove myself to the Rio fanfic community.

I know your probably asking "what does this have to do with the charecters of Rio?"

But in case you didnt know, the closest living relative to dinosaurs today are...(drumroll)

Birds! So dont worry, Blu and Jewel will be heavily involved in this story.

Im hoping the more exprienced authors will read this and give me some tips on here to go from here. contructive critiscim is welcome.

please refrain from flaming unless you think its somthing i NEED to know about. I you do feel the need to do this try not to be too harsh.

Hope you enjoyed the read, dont forget to leave a review before you leave!

-Blu Wolf 923


End file.
